Challenge
by korralations
Summary: A short one-shot. Makorra. Mako and Korra are in an unspoken struggle with their attraction. Strong T/Light M for content.
1. Chapter 1

Mako's hands press on either side of her to the wall, and Korra struggles to keep her face straight. His nose gently nestles into her neck, and his hot breath tickles the skin there.

They had been dancing around it for months now, dancing around the attraction, the certain something that inexorably drew them back together.

She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't kiss him first, wouldn't know just how insane her insides were, how all she wanted was to toss him on the bed and-

No. That kind of thought would lose her this unspoken game.

His face lifts up, and he smirks. Bastard. He knows he's winning.

"You're looking flushed," he comments. "Alright there?"

"Of course," she replies breathily. Her eyebrows rise. "You're the one so close to me."

"Mhm," he agrees, leaning in again.

He isn't kissing her, not yet. He isn't doing anything at all. He is taunting her, plain and simple. She won't dare give in first, but he's going to make her, god damn it.

_Two could play this game._

"Mako," she coos, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away. "You look a bit unstable. You should sit." With a firm push, he falls back and lands on the floor, back hitting with a decisive _thud_.

Korra kneels next to him. "Are you alright? Maybe your muscles are still bothering you from training," she replies wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm fine," he says, gulping. Yes. The upper hand.

She stepps over him, straddling his torso, and she's the one smirking this time.

"Oh, but you look so sore," she insists sweetly. "Let me help you out."

Before he can resist, she pulls off his white shirt, and his eyebrows furrow in what looks like concentration.

"You alright?" Korra asks.

"O-of…" he stops as her hands begin massaging his chest, working their way slowly downward.

"Stop," he replies shakily.

"Oh? This is just one friend giving another a helping hand," she replies. "Right, Mako? Unless there's… something more."

She leans down to kiss his collarbone, hips sliding down to accommodate.

Korra hears Mako choke down a groan, and she smiles.

His hands are on the ground, and she eyes them as they begin to rise, then snap back down again. She's got him by the balls. She grins at the figure of speech. _Not yet. Soon, maybe._

Her hands slide down his torso, and she sees him shiver in anticipation.

"Well," she says, leaning back up more slowly than necessary. "I hope your muscles feel better now."

"Korra-" he says, starting to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Yes?" she asks, standing.

With a groan, he grabs her wrist, pulling her flush against him, and rolls over in a split second, lips smashing to hers.

"You. Are such. A tease," he groans, punctuating each word with a feverish kiss.

His hands roughly pin down hers at the wrist to the floor, and he smiles.

"I was the one who gave in," he says quickly. "So it's all mine."

She doesn't protest as he kisses her, skipping the normal beating around the bush and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

His hips surge against hers, and she knows she's won.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to do another, but so many people wanted me to. So here you go. It's crap, but here it is ^_^ Stay away, little kiddies.**

"The problem," she whispers, legs on either side of his bare chest, "is that you still think you've got this under control."

Mako's breath is ragged, eyes flicking between her wide eyes and the skewed top of her shirt.

"And we both know you don't," she says smugly, hands pinning his to the floor.

They'd been sparring, and somehow she had ended up on him, still locked in this battle of wills, in this silent challenge for the other to act first. One of her hands releases his, circling his shoulders, pointer finger trailing down his chest.

He shivers, hands curling into fists. Her nail grazes his skin, and she grins as he struggles to control himself.

"What's _wrong_," she coos, voice sugary sweet, dripping with sensuality, and Mako's eyes narrow. Korra pushes herself up and off of his, brushing off her training shorts.

As soon as he stands, she pushes him against the wall, hands on either side of him, close enough that she can smell his familiar scent of wood fires, now overlaid with the strain of effort. His large hands settle on her hips, swaying back and forth in a tempo moving to music they can't quite grasp.

"Nothing's wrong," he murmurs back. She's set in determination, though, and she presses closer.

"Isn't it?"

"Of course not," he whispers with false confidence, and she knows he's cracking. He's passionate, but he's not as comfortable as she is. She'll win this one.

"C'mon, Mako. We both know that even a big, strong man like you has to _break_." She drags out the last word, catching her lip between her teeth, eyes downcast, as if shy, but the electricity in her tone leaves nothing to assumptions. She glances up, innocence dangerous.

"Not true," he replies, chin tipping up, and she jumps up on him in a move that surprises him as he staggers back, back hitting the wall. Her legs wrap around his waist, and her hands tangle in his hair roughly.

"You all have to _break_."

Her hips press to his, and his breath hitches as his hands grab her thighs, hoisting her further up on him. She begins to rock against him, daring him silently.

Her head bows into his neck, and she whispers softly, "you're going to break."

Korra's breath tickles his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck, and for the first time since she had begun, his hips surged against hers too.

His hands pushed her insistently against him, mouth capturing hers. He wasted no time in pleasantries, tongue dipping aggressively into her mouth.

It's a battle of wills, for control, between two passionate people, but Korra knows she will prevail. He likes control, but she has it, and he's a hundred percent whipped.


End file.
